As is known in the art, pulsed Ultra Wideband (UWB) radio applications utilize radio or wireless devices that use relatively narrow pulse signals (i.e. pulse signals having pulse widths on the order of a few nanoseconds or less) for sensing and communication. Successful transmission and reception of UWB pulses entails minimization of ringing, spreading and distortion of the pulse. This requires a system having components which are impedance matched and which have near constant group delay (i.e. linear ungrouped phase) throughout the entire frequency range of operation.